Take a Stroll
by Soratomo
Summary: This is a songfic. Forgive me if there is too much OOC parts.


I do not own this song or the characters. It all belongs to Square Enix. The song is called "Ameagari, sanpomichi", or "After the Rain, a Stroll" from Mahoroba (a Square Enix album).

* * *

_**Ame ga agatta asa ni wa**  
Mornings after the rain**  
Sukoshi dake hayaoki shite  
**I wake up a little early_**_  
Shizuku ga kirameku kono michi o  
_**_This town glitters with raindrops  
_**_Kimi ni misetakute mukae ni yuku_**  
_I set out, wanting to show it to you_

I woke up early today, yawning. Outside, the glass window was streaked with rain drops, but the sun shined through. I smiled. Clothes were tossed, the room was shaking, as I hurriedly put on my clothes. Slamming the front door open, I looked at the city, which was covered in a glamorous rainbow. Wutai was so pretty. I grinned.

**_Sukoshi nemusou na kimi to_**_  
I set out walking on the hill  
_**_Arukihajimeta sakamichi_**_  
With you, looking a little sleepy_**_  
Me ga au to sugu ni shita muite  
_**_Our eyes meet and we look down_**_  
Dou shite ii no ka wakarazu ni damaru_**  
_Not knowing what to do, we stay quiet_

"Vinnie!" I shouted, running, waving, to the man dozing on the side of the road. He looked up, dazed. In a practiced motion, he stood up. And smiled. Embarrassed, I looked down, and he ruffled my hair awkwardly. I laughed.

**_Hajimatta bakari no_**_  
It had just begun_**_  
Watashitachi no koi wa  
_**_This love of ours_**_  
Madamada kakko warukute_**_  
Still a little embarrassing  
_**_Hito ni hanasenai  
_**_Nothing to tell anyone about_

We took our little stroll. Along the path of Wutai, just a little walk. He wound his hand around mine, and I blushed. He looked away, and I grinned, "Vinnie, you're really not used to this, huh?" He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "... Yuffie, remember what happened 30 years ago? Like when Miss Lucrecia took to Hojo? I don't exactly think I have much love experience."

**_Sukoshi fukurettsura no_**_  
Did you happen to notice me_**_  
Watashi ni kizuite ka  
_**_Pouting a little?_**_  
Kimi ga sashidashita migite_**_  
I take the right hand you offer  
_**_Nigiri arukidasu_**  
_And walk on_

I rolled my eyes. "Cheer up, that was like, 30 years ago." I took his hand and pulled him along. "Come on!"

**_Futari no hohaba ga awazu  
_**_Our footsteps are out of sync_**_  
Tama ni oitsukenaku naru_**_  
Sometimes I can't keep up  
_**_Mada katta bakari no kutsu da kara_**_  
It's these brand-new shoes_**_  
Ashi ni awanakute nigawarai_**  
_They don't fit me right, and I smile wryly_

The two of us walked along, down the road. After awhile, we sat down, the grass still fresh and green, still glistening with rain and dew. We just stayed there, looking at the view.

**_Mizutamari ni utsuru sora_**_  
The sky reflected in a puddle  
**Watagumo ga kiete yuku ne**  
The cottony clouds are fading away**  
Konna odayaka na hirusagari**__  
I'd never have known such quiet mid-afternoons  
**Kimi to deawanakya shiranakatta  
**__If I hadn't met you  
**Kitto**  
I'm sure of it_

The sky was reflected in the little puddles, clear and blue. I bent down and leaned to see closer, noticing myself entering its picture. It was pretty, the light clouds moving slowly, the few birds making their way across the view. Grinning, I stood up. "Let's go, Vincent." He smiled, and took my hand.

**_Tsunaida kimi no te ga  
_**_The hand I held_**_  
Totemo atatakakute_**_  
Was so warm  
_**_Zutto hanashitakunakute  
_**_And not wanting to talk at all  
_**_Sukoshi toomawari_**  
_I kind of took the long way_

It made me flush a bit, as we walked down hand in hand. With nothing to say, the two of us just took a stroll. Letting go of his hand, I stepped in front of him, just a little. I reached out and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Vinnie."

**_Tokubetsu na kotoba wa_**_  
We still don't need_**_  
Mada hitsuyou ja nai_**_  
Special words_**_  
Ima wa tonari de hohoemu_**_  
Right now it's good enough_**_  
Kimi ga ireba ii_**_  
To have you smiling beside me_

Vincent took my embrace, and when he finally let go, he looked at me curiously. I took a step away. He cocked an eyebrow, a light smile on his face. _"_Yuffie, I'd like my materia back_._" I grinned. "Yuffie!"

* * *

Thanks for reading this! Please review :)


End file.
